


Где болит меньше всего?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, very mild angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок преподносит Джону сюрприз, воскреснув. Джон не очень понимает, что это значит и что он чувствует. В конце концов они это выясняют.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Где болит меньше всего?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Does it Hurt the Least?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227466) by [OmalleyMeetsTibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmalleyMeetsTibbs/pseuds/OmalleyMeetsTibbs). 



После стольких раз, когда ему казалось, что Шерлок мелькает в толпе, после моментов, когда Джон путал его с кем-то другими, он не ожидал, что тёмные кудри будут чем-то большим, чем ноющая боль давно минувших дней. Чего он на самом деле не ожидает, так это того, что увидит тёмные кудри рядом со своим столиком в маленьком кафе. Когда обладатель длинных ног, обтянутых тёмно-синими брюками, встаёт перед ним, переминаясь, Джон поднимает голову и встречается со взглядом бледно-голубых глаз; он думал, что никогда больше их не увидит.

Стиснув зубы, Джон цепенеет. На губах восставшего из мёртвых появляется неуверенная улыбка, почти как выражение надежды. Джон не понимает, что происходит. Когда Джон, едва дыша, остаётся неподвижным, улыбка с лица начинает сползать, сменяясь беспокойством и страхом.

− Джон, − говорит мертвец глубоким голосом, который Джон клянётся, что забыл.

Молчание затягивается.

В конце концов, мир продолжает вращаться, и Джон делает глубокий вдох. Он опускает голову и закрывает глаза, с трудом сдерживая слёзы. _Это не может быть правдой_. До его ушей долетает скрежет дерева о кафель. Открыв глаза, Джон видит, что Шерлок сидит, сложив руки на маленькой круглой столешнице.

− Джон, − снова начинает Шерлок, судорожно сжав руки.

Подняв руку, Джон его перебивает:

− Нет. Нет, Шерлок. 

Он щиплет себя за переносицу, надеясь сдержать слёзы. Ещё до того, как он понимает, что собирается сказать, с его губ срываются слова: 

− Я думал, ты мне доверяешь.

Когда Джон осознаёт, что его охватывают все чувства, которые он ощущает в данный момент − гнев, обида, предательство − он повторяет эту фразу снова, тише, почти про себя: 

− Я думал, ты мне доверяешь.

Подняв голову, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на Шерлока, на человека, который в этот самый момент должен был находиться на глубине шести футов, Джон замечает в уголках его глаз намёк на печаль.

− Я доверяю тебе, Джон. Так было всегда. − Шерлок сглатывает, и это заставляет его замолчать. На его лице появляется искреннее выражение, прежде чем он продолжает: − Ты должен мне поверить, Джон. Другого выхода не было. Я должен был защитить тебя. Тебя, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Я не мог... − он на мгновение закрывает глаза, и брови сходятся на переносице, − я не мог допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Я бы не выжил. − Он бормочет себе под нос ещё несколько слов, которые Джон предпочитает пока игнорировать.

− Два года, Шерлок. Два проклятых года. − Джон сжимает кулаки. − Где ты был?

Бросив внимательный взгляд в сторону Джона, тот отвечает: 

− Совсем недавно − в Сербии. И сразу отвечу на вопрос, который ты действительно хочешь задать − для того, чтобы уничтожить сеть Мориарти. Я должен был убедиться, что не осталось никого, кто мог бы угрожать твоей жизни. Я... − откинувшись на спинку стула, Шерлок снова выпрямляется; его лицо искажается от боли.

− Шерлок, какого чёрта? − спрашивает Джон, глядя на бледное лицо Шерлока, на пот, выступивший у него на лбу, на напряжённую позу и опущенные плечи, когда тот наклоняется в одну сторону. − Ты ранен. Нам нужно, чтобы тебя осмотрели. − Джон встаёт, чтобы помочь Шерлоку подняться, но тот от него отмахивается.

− Нет, нет. Я в порядке. Меня уже осматривали. Поверь мне. − На его лбу появляется ещё одна морщинка. − Если ты не возражаешь, я бы предпочёл продолжить этот разговор на Бейкер-стрит. Там мне будет гораздо удобнее.

Джон невольно закатывает глаза. Этот глупый человек никогда не будет лежать в больнице столько, сколько нужно. 

− В порядке он... Ну, хорошо. Но позволь мне помочь. Где болит?

Когда Шерлок бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, Джон понимает, что ответ − везде. 

− Ох, Шерлок. − Джон в раздумье делает паузу. − Отлично. Где болит меньше всего? Чтобы я мог тебя поддержать?

Положив руку на бедро, Шерлок отвечает: 

− Здесь.

Вместе, обнявшись и прижавшись друг к другу, они заставляют Шерлока встать и направляются на улицу, чтобы найти кэб; тишина заполняет пространство между ними.

Когда они подъезжают к Бейкер-стрит, Джон помогает Шерлоку выбраться из кэба и подняться по знакомой лестнице. Чувствуя, как напряжение в теле Шерлока спадает, когда они заходят в квартиру, Джон понимает, что тот, должно быть, отчаянно по ней скучал, пока находился в отъезде. От этой мысли у Джона сжимается сердце, хотя гнев и боль никуда не деваются.

С каждым шагом вглубь квартиры Шерлок всё сильнее наваливается на Джона; усталость начинает брать своё. Усадив его на один из кухонных стульев и сделав шаг назад, Джон изучает лицо Шерлока, его тело, когда тот начинает медленно и неуклюже опираться на стол.

− Дай мне хотя бы посмотреть, насколько всё плохо. Может быть, я смогу помочь, − предлагает Джон, уже направляясь к шкафу в прихожей, чтобы взять аптечку.

Вздохнув, Шерлок говорит: 

− Если тебе это нужно. 

Шерлок выпрямляется − напряжение от изменения позы ясно отражается на его лице − и расстёгивает пиджак и рубашку. Обычно ловкие пальцы слегка дрожат при каждом движении. Когда Джон возвращается, он видит синяки на всех стадиях заживления. От этого зрелища у него перехватывает дыхание. Понимая, что Шерлок не сдвинулся с места, чтобы снять одежду, Джон кладёт аптечку на стол и встаёт перед ним.

− Тебе нужна помощь? − спрашивает Джон, ожидая разрешения, прежде чем приступить.

Шерлок сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле. 

− Да, я был бы тебе очень признателен.

Осторожными пальцами и нежными руками Джон помогает ему снять пиджак и рубашку, шаг за шагом, чтобы предотвратить любой дополнительный вред. Сняв с Шерлока одежду, Джон подходит к нему сзади, чтобы осмотреть.

Бинты крест-накрест пересекают его спину, закрывая швы и заживающие раны. Несколько рёбер Шерлока поддерживает тейп(1). Все незакрытые части кожи в синяках болезненного цвета.

Лицо Джона вытягивается.

Ясно, что синяки не только от кулаков, но и от палок и кнутов. Он понимает, что Шерлок, должно быть, страдает от боли, а мышцы одеревенели после лечения. Заметив кое-где засохшую кровь, Джон принимается менять все повязки на чистые. Несмотря на нежные движения Джона, Шерлок шипит от лёгкого прикосновения бинтов к коже, его нервы натянуты и измучены постоянной болью.

Надеясь узнать больше и чтобы не пугать Шерлока молчанием, Джон, не отрываясь от работы, спрашивает: 

− Ты сказал − Сербия... Именно там всё это произошло?

Сделав несколько сосредоточенных вдохов, Шерлок отвечает: 

− В основном − да. Но каждый раз, когда я уничтожал очередную секту Мориарти, это добавляло ещё шрамов. Но... оно того стоило, − последние слова произнесены тише остальных.

Не давая себе шанса подумать, Джон отвечает, с проскальзывающим в его голосе разочарованием: 

− Наконец-то выиграл _игру_ , да? Победил Мориарти, показал себя самым умным и теперь можешь вернуться домой? − после того, как слова слетают с его губ, Джон сожалеет о них, но Шерлок отвечает прежде, чем он успевает извиниться.

− Это перестало быть игрой, когда он угрожал твоей жизни. Это уже давно не игра, − голос Шерлока звучит чуть громче шепота, будто тот пытается уменьшиться, спрятаться от гнева Джона.

Эти слова поражают Джона. « _Угрожал_ твоей _жизни_ ». 

− Ты сказал, что он угрожал миссис Хадсон и Лестрейду.

Жёсткое напряжение снова сковывает плечи Шерлока, прежде чем он говорит: 

− Бассейн, Джон. В бассейне был только ты. Вот тогда-то всё и перестало быть игрой.

Джон замирает во второй раз за этот день; тяжесть слов Шерлока топит его в противоречивых эмоциях − гордости, смущении, любви, предательстве. По мере того как он обдумывает это откровение, Джон продолжает работать, решая, как ответить. В квартире воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь их дыханием.

− Знаешь, почему я горевал о тебе целых два года, Шерлок? − Когда ответа нет, он продолжает: − Люди не делают этого из-за своего лучшего друга. Они просто не делают этого.

Чувствуя, как воздух между ними меняется, Джон ждёт, пока Шерлок обдумает его слова. Когда он это делает, Шерлок спрашивает: 

− ...Я твой лучший друг?

Джон на мгновение закрывает глаза из-за неуверенности и замешательства в голосе Шерлока. Это никогда не должно было быть вопросом. Закончив с последней повязкой, Джон хватает другой стул и садится напротив Шерлока, глядя в его красивые светлые глаза.

− Нет, Шерлок. Наверное, ты не мой лучший друг. − Джон наблюдает за тем, как лицо Шерлока вытягивается; чтобы скрыть боль, тот пытается вернуть на лицо пустую маску. Прежде чем Шерлок успевает ответить, Джон продолжает: − Ты гораздо больше, чем друг, Шерлок. Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни. И тебе больше никогда не позволено делать что-то подобное.

Шерлок удивлённо моргает, шок сменяется грустью. Джон видит, что Шерлок всё ещё обдумывает это заявление, даже когда тот отвечает: 

− Я не буду. То есть, если ты не хочешь видеть...

Слова обрываются, когда Джон наклоняется вперёд, чтобы прикоснуться губами к губам Шерлока, желая изгнать даже эту мысль из его головы. На какое-то мгновение Шерлок не отвечает на поцелуй, и Джон начинает отстраняться, понимая, что не должен был этого делать.

Его лицо обнимают сильные руки, не позволяя пошевелиться. Шерлок снова касается его губ; полные губы теперь влажные и солёные. Джон целует в ответ, позволяя своим рукам найти опору в кудрях Шерлока, прежде чем использовать их, чтобы оттянуть его голову назад и посмотреть ему в лицо.

− Ты плачешь, Шерлок. − Джон отпускает его и снова пытается отстраниться, но тот не позволяет. − Я не... я не... Мне не... Шерлок, пожалуйста...

Нежный взгляд и лёгкая улыбка появляются на лице Шерлока, когда он прерывает заикание Джона. 

− Джон. Остановись. Я никогда не думал, что у меня будет такая возможность, никогда. Пожалуйста... − он прикусывает нижнюю губу, прежде чем посмотреть прямо в глаза Джону, − пожалуйста, поцелуй меня ещё раз.

Облегчение захлёстывает Джона, когда он молча кивает и обхватывает ладонью затылок Шерлока, после стольких лет разлуки, ближе, чем раньше. Он готов начать всё сначала, но на этот раз − правильно. Вместе.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

(1) − Тейп или кинезио-тейп (англ. tape) − клейкая лента из ткани, напоминающая лейкопластырь, используемая для фиксации или поддержки.


End file.
